


Demon's truth

by Zero_Substanc3



Series: Demon Spinel x Angel Pink Pearl AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Hermaphrodites, Porn Watching, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Spinel meets White diamond's servant in a weird way.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Demon Spinel x Angel Pink Pearl AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629064
Kudos: 10





	Demon's truth

Spinel looked at Pearl, the demon in front of her as she moved out of the way. Spinel instantly felt a kick at her crotch, she whimpered and fell over.

"Fuck, you kicked my boss!" Pearl yelled.

"Oh no, I am sorry... Satan?" Pink pearl asked.

"Yeah, ugh," spinel said.

"Oh no, White! Spinel is on the ground and need her!" Pink pearl yelled. 

White dashed in to her little devil laying on the ground and crying. "What happened?" White asked.

"This is why I do not like being a fucking hermaphrodite!" Spinel said.

"Dear god, Spinel, who gotcha there?" White asked.

"Ugh, you're weird assistant who looks like a star wars fan," Spinel said getting up.

"Oh, good job, pearl," White said.

"You have to be kidding me," Spinel said.

"You too," White said.

Spinel smiled walking out and spreading her wings. She chuckled and said, "arrivederci," as she flew off and landed on her perch. She walked into her room and turned on her screen. She turned to her screen, she opened up her illegal Angel and Demon porn and started to watch it.

Pink pearl walked in. "So about pretending you didn't know me?" She asked.

"Fuck, babe sorry," spinel said.

Pink pearl chuckled, looking at the fact spinel was casually watching an angel and demon have sex.

"Oh, toots sorry," spinel said pausing it.

Pink pearl sighed. "I didn't mean to kick you in the balls, I was aiming for pearl," she said.

"Pearl is a dick," spinel said.

"I think white knows about our relationship," pink pearl said.

"Of course I do," white laughed leaning against the armrest of spinel's chair.

"I kinda was forced to tell her," Spinel said.

"Oh, well White do you mind it?" Pink Pearl asked.

"Of course not as long as you don't tell anyone else I allowed it for you," White said.

"Fuck yeah," spinel yelled.

"And spinel dont curse when you're in heaven again, you're going to inspire those Angel's," white said.

"Will do," Spinel smiled.

"Oh um, white is it alright if I stay over here for the night?" Pink Pearl asked.

"Of course go ahead, but I'll wanna hear all about it," White chuckled disappearing into a cloud of dust.

"Well what do yeah wanna do?" Spinel asked.

"You wanna finish that video?" Pink pearl asked.

"Of course," Spinel laughed resuming the video and watching the demon be rough with the angel.

Pink pearl showed a lot of reaction due to her not being touched in several years.

"Shit, it's been that long," spinel said.

"About 70 years," Pink Pearl said. "I died in a car crash." 

"Fuck, I died in hand to hand combat after escaping jail for the 15th time," Spinel said.

"Why?" Pink pearl asked.

Spinel shrugged. 

Pink pearl removed her Jean's and started to finger herself with no end.

"Ugh, do you wanna go by the video?" Spinel asked.

"Yes, just do anything to me," Pink pearl said.

"Make it sound like I am raping you just incase someone come in," Spinel whispered.

"Okay..." pink pearl whispered back.

Spinel removed her Jean's, pinning her down and putting her dick into her.

"Ahhh!" Pink pearl yelled.

"Shut it, bitch," Spinel said.

"Okahhh!" Pink pearl moaned.

"Ugh, you Angel's are weak," spinel said.

Pink pearl moaned.

Spinel ripped Pink Pearl's shirt off.

"The heck?" Pink pearl asked.

Spinel rolled her eyes and played with pink Pearl's breast.

Pink pearl moved her eyes to Spinel's bare crotch, seeing a bruise on her skin. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Shh," spinel said. 

"Why are you demons like this?!" Pink pearl asked.

"Cause we're demons, sometimes Angel's can look sexy," Spinel said. "Now take off my shirt you Angel slut!"

Pink pearl rolled her eyes. "Okay stop, let's just watch more of your porn and I can rub your dick," she said.

"Oh, your first cuss word," Spinel said.

"Whoops," Pink Pearl said.

"But anyways sure," Spinel said. "I prefer fingering."

"I can do both," Pink Pearl said.

Spinel sat back and relax as her girl rubbed her dick and fingered her.

In the video, the angel kissed the demon as the demon started to thrust harder.

Spinel chuckled. "You and me are going to have to set up a schedule of sex nights, you seem desperate," spinel said.

"I wanna do that, but white will probably stop it," pink pearl mumbled.

"White won't even get close to you if I am around," Spinel said.

"Why?" Pink pearl asked.

"No one told you?" Spinel asked.

"Told me what?" Pink Pearl asked.

"I am a hermaphrodite, I have the largest wings in the afterlife, I can stretch like a boot leg cartoon, I have the largest horns, I died in combat and I have the power scar on my chest," spinel said.

"So you're stronger than white?" Pink Pearl asked backing away.

"I know your scared, but I promise I won't hurt you," spinel said.

"How can I be sure, you're a demon!" Pink Pearl asked.

"No I am the devil and I was told never to lie about hurting some in prison," spinel said. "If I am going to kill someone now, I will just tell them."

"Oh, I am sorry, Spinel," Pink Pearl said looking at the bruise on her crotch again.

"Dont mind it," Spinel said putting her pants on.

"Just didn't mean to."

"I know, Toots."

"But how did you get all of those?" 

"I don't know I just remembered dying and waking up in hell with it."

"How did you live with it?" 

"I don't know, I guess I just realized this is my life now."

"You could become human again."

"No, I like it here."

Pink pearl laughed. 

"So how are you two girls doing, I got a report of rape," white asked.

"Yeah, we're doing fine," spinel said.

"I'd consider duct tape over doing that," white said.

"You're thousands of years old," Pink Pearl smiled.

"That's what the ancient Egyptians tried," white said.

"I remember them... from my history class..." Spinel said.

"Did you also learn they decided that one god raped a female in one story from another mythology?" White asked.

"Fuck," spinel said.

"Oh, I guess you aren't well versed in history," white smiled.

"Oh I am well versed in Pink Pearl's mouth," Spinel chuckled.

"Ugh, I remember when I was in a relationship with a demon now," white said.

"Oh?" Spinel breathed.

"Yeah, we had sex," White said.

"What happened to the satan before spinel?" Pink pearl asked.

"Oh, well she had sex with a male angel, gave birth to a half demon half angel and died," White said.

"What happened to the half demon half angel?" Spinel asked.

"Oh, you will find out," white said.

Spinel and pink pearl were left in shock and sat there staring at eachother as white left.


End file.
